The Mummy Transformed
by storygirl
Summary: My first fic! A mummy 3 fic-The Mazars aren't gone. Now they've found a way to bring back Anck with Imhoteps powers. A woman from Evies past life appears and Ardeth and the Medjai know who she is. Imhotep comes back... as a good guy. r/r plz


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I only own Ka-nack, La-ny-la and Jamie. This is just for fun and certainly no one is making any money.

Authors note: Just so no one gets confused * = place, anything that's underlined is a thought, and _italics_ mean a dream or vision. This is the first fan fic I've ever written and I **REALLY** appreciate reviews, any kind. (PS, I write in a script type format, you'll see what I mean)

* Ancient Thebes * 

__

Princess Nefertiri sits in her bedchamber, a slave girl enters. She has golden red hair parted on the left side that tumbles in waves down to the middle of her back; she is thin, but not without the full curves of a woman. Her eyes are the green of the Nile and her face is finely made. She is beautiful and the Egyptian cloths make her more so. 

Ardeth: When Nefertiri was a princess she had a slave girl named La-ny-la.

__

La-ny-la sets the bowl she is carrying on the table; Nefertiri motions her medjai out of the room. She waves to La-ny-la who comes and sits next to Nefertiri, they begin to share the bowl of fruit, laughing at what the other has to say.

Ardeth: The princes and the slave girl became close friends and Nefertiri requested of her father that La-ny-la be given weapons training. Seti granted her request.

__

La-ny-la stands opposite Anck-su-namun, a set of Egyptian daggers in her hands. Nefertiri claps and they turn and assume the set position. The scene dissolves and Nefertiri stands alone on her balcony.

Ardeth: The night of Seti's murder, La-ny-la was coming into the Princess' room.

__

A scene we know to well begins to unfold. Nefertiri looks quickly away as Imhotep and Anck-su-namun kiss, then looks back in time to see her father arrive. As Imhotep draws the pharaoh's sword she calls for the medjai to help, only to realize she's too late. La-ny-la enters in time to see her friend scream and run toward the balcony. She drops the pitcher she was holding and runs after her. She reaches the balcony as Nefertiri plunges over and catches the princess be the ankle, preventing her from falling to her death. She pulls Nefertiri back onto the balcony and holds her as the older woman cries.

Ardeth: La-ny-la saved the princess' life that night, and when she was crowned pharoahess she declared the La-ny-la would henceforth be a medjai and her personal guard.

__

Nefertiri sits on a throne. She gestures and La-ny-la enters wearing an outfit similar to those worn by women when sparing, except for the fact that it is all black and a pair of daggers and a scimitar are sheathed at her side. Her face and hands have been tattooed with the medjai symbols. Oddly enough the same symbol which is now tattooed on her cheeks can be seen just below the center of her collarbone. This, however, is not a tattoo, but a birthmark.

Ardeth: The other medjai objected because she was a woman. Nefertiri declared that any medjai who would challenge her must fight her.

__

A medjai stands ready in front of La-ny-la. She draws her scimitar and they clash.

Ardeth: Though many medjai tried none could disarm her. During one match both fighters simultaneously lost their weapons.

__

La-ny-la faces a different medjai, their scimitars clash and each spin the others weapon away. The medjai smirks but it is quickly wiped off his face as he receives a roundhouse kick to the head the sends him sprawling on the floor. La-ny-la grabs her scimitar and holds it at his throat. As he opens his eyes he sees the blade pointed at his throat. He the notices the birth mark.

Ardeth: This medjai was the first to discover the mark she wore. When the others were told of it and shone they immediately accepted her. La-ny-la had a horse the color of the sun who was named Ka-nack and trusted none but her. At Nefertiri's side she rode through and won many battles.

__

La-ny-la and Nefertiri stand mounted on their horses, an army behind them. La-ny-la's horse is a golden buckskin with a mane, tail, and legs as black as night. He has two white socks on his back legs, a white star on his forehead, a snip of white on his nose that covers only his left nostril and a tiny spot of white in the middle of his chest. He is not a fine dessert horse as Nefertiri's is, but a thick war-horse from the north.

Ardeth: La-ny-la became captain of the medjai and was regarded as one of the greatest warriors of her time. Only the scorpion king rivaled her. 

__

A sarcophagus floats in its barge down the Nile. The image on it is of a woman with golden red hair.

Ardeth: After La-ny-la's death a seer predicted that Nefertiri and five members of her court would be reincarnated and La-ny-la was to be among them. Since that time the medjai have waited for her to come again.


End file.
